


Like real people do.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Series: Killing innocence [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: *USED TO BE I JUST WANNA START A FLAME IN YOUR HEART*Small one shots of the relationships in my current WIP, Killing innocenceRyan and Constance, two scared manics find someone who is the right kind of messed up to understand them.Jeremy and Valkyrie, Opposites attract but they both share their love of the lavish.Clover and Fiona, the extrovert and the introvert.
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Original Character(s), Jeremy Dooley/Original Female Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Killing innocence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642918
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A short introduction

Connie's a mess, she lives off weed, whiskey and cheap burgers.

Karry is slightly less of mess, she likes to think so, she's more of a better class of criminal. 


	2. Breakfast. *Karry X Jeremy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little breakfast.  
> Written for my best friend Howard :)

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Jeremy watches as Valkyrie makes breakfast, he can hear the sizzle of bacon frying and her softly singing along to the radio. 

Her hair is still messy from sleep and she's wearing a old t-shirt and underwear, the way the sunlight is reflecting off her skin makes Jeremy want to stay and watch her forever. 

"Whats cooking good lookin'?" 

Valkyrie jumps as Jeremy puts his arms around her waist

"Bacon...Do you like your eggs fried or scrambled?" 

"I don't mind." Jeremy replies, resting his head on her shoulder "Whatever you like." 

"Scrambled it is then." 

Jeremy brushes her hair away from her neck and places soft kisses from her shoulder up to her ear

"This is nice ain't it?" He asks "Just the two of us..No drama."

Valkyrie laughs "Growing up with Connie I have no idea what that feels like." 

"Me neither." Jeremy laughs back "But we can imagine just too be normal people, for like a hour at least."

He could stay like this forever, his arms wrapped around her, the sweet smell of her shampoo in his nose. 

But the smell of frying bacon is making him hungry so he pulls away

"You want coffee?"


	3. To be loved *Ryan X Connie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them ever expected to find anyone who understood them.

Constance was used to the lustful gaze of men (And sometimes) Women, it was a way to use people, She always joked to her sister 'The way to a mans heart is through his cock.'

She had been in love once, well at least she thought it was love, but he was a cruel man.

With her scar as a reminder, she'd never be soft again, never let her guard down like that ever again.

Ryan was aware he was good looking, it was part of his charm, he could use it to get his own way. 

He knew everyone would run once they saw the real him, so he keeps it locked away behind a mask of ice.

One night stands were as much as he would allow, he didn't want to let someone inside his walls only for them to leave.

So when the pair met, and they both _felt_ something, both were as shocked as the other, What was it about the other person that made them throw logic out the window and act on pure emotion? 

Constance didn't believe in the soul, let alone soul mates, but she couldn't fight the feeling that Ryan was _meant_ for her. They were both the same, both did horrible things.

But they both saw past the scary facade. 

When they were together it wasn't Joker and The Vagabond, the nightmares of Los Santos.

It was just Ryan and Connie, two people in love against the world.


	4. Kisses on bruises. *Ryan X Connie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets antsy when Ryan's away.

Edgar does a slight purr as he jumps up on the sofa next to me, he rubs his hand against my knee, wanting attention.

I smile and give him a quick scratch behind the ear, he happily lies down, his amber eyes half hidden behind his eyelids. 

Ryan's apartment was quieter than mine, no creaking pipes or loud music. 

Being in it alone feels weird, but he had to on a job and he wanted someone to feed his beloved cat.

That was a week ago, Lindsay has been keeping me up to date with what she's learnt from Micheal, but I'm still a bag of nerves.

I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them close, I feel like a child in Ryan's sweatpants and t-shirt, their both far to big for me, but they're warm, soft and smell like him.

"Do you miss him boy?" I ask the cat, who has curled up and is purring lightly. "I do." 

I answer for him, if he spoke back I would be concerned. 

I turn back to the T.V, not taking in the cartoon on its screen.

Soon, I doze off to sleep.

I'm awoken by a key jingling in the door, I bolt up, wondering how it is.

The door opens and a grin takes over my sleepy features.

"Skulls!" I jump up and run towards him, I throw my arms around him, like a excited child.

  
"Wow..wow..." He puts a arm around me, I notice he's favouring his right side. "Glad to see me?" 

He bends down his head and kisses me, His lips are soft and taste of tobacco mixed with artificial sweetener. 

When the kisses has finished I notice he has two black eyes and some tape across the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" I ask, putting a hand on a cluster of purple bruises that go from the his left cheekbone down to his jaw.

"I got the shit kicked outta me." He laughs but winces in pain "I'm fine...a few cracked ribs...a broken nose..." 

"Babe.." 

"I'm fine." He takes off his backpack and drops it on to the floor "I've had worse." 

"Thats not the point." 

"Pinky..you going soft on me?" 

I frown and fold my arms across my chest 

"You were gone for a week...I got...worried." 

"I'm fine.." he repeats "Come on...I'm fuckin' exhausted."

I help him undress, there's more deep purple bruises across his chest and legs. We lie in bed, he puts a arm around me.

"Are you wearing my clothes?"

I giggle, feeling stupid "They're warm.." 

"They look good on you."

I smile and sit up, I kiss the bruises on his chest, he seems to relax under the sensation. 

"Whatta you doing?" He asks with a light chuckle, reaching out a hand, even his hand in bruised and two fingers are strapped together, he strokes my hair.

"Kisses make things better."

He smiles "You're the cutest murderer I know...You know that?"


	5. Smiles. *Connie x Ryan*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A simple smile. That’s the start of opening your heart and being compassionate to others. “- – Dalai Lama

The first time Ryan smiles at Constance its genuine, it lights up his eyes, they crinkle at the corner, small dimples appear in his cheeks, its half smug smirk and half grin. A smile he hasn't had since he was a young boy, back when he believed the moon was made of cheese and humans were kind.

The first time Constance smiles at Ryan, its hard and fake, pretending that she's nothing more than another dumb girl in a short skirt, trying, like she always does, to get anyone of the opposite sex to let her close, to bare their naked souls to them.

The second time, its after Ryan has first smiled at her, its shy and unsure, cheeks tinging pink, the last time she felt like this, she was young and scared, but with him it feels right.


	6. Love me *Ryan X Connie* NSFW. Kinda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy between the murder couple.

It would start off slow, kisses that go from Connie's ear to her neck, his teeth grazing against the veins of her neck, A gentle reminder that he's not as harmless as he seems.

Her hands would trace the scars on his pale skin, outlining the muscles, wondering what stories his patchwork skin could tell. 

They'd lie on the couch, his body pressed against hers, his weight keeping her down.

The kisses would be deep and hungry, both of them aching to be touched after being locked inside their own walls for too long.

Clothes would be removed quickly, both would admire the others naked body, laid bare for them for the first time. 

And there, exposed both physically and emotionally, She'd sit in his lap and lower herself on to his length, savouring the feeling of being as close as humanly possible to him.

When the event is over, and he cradles her in his arms, panting with his heart racing in his ears its when she'd surprise them both with a whispered 

"I love you."

The real surprise is when he kisses her forehead and grins

"Love you too."


	7. Jeremy and Valkyrie fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute things about the couple.

  * Jeremy loves to be the little spoon.



  * Valkyrie has streaks of purple and orange braided into her hair.



  * Jeremy's pet name for Valkyrie is 'Vallie' 



  * Valkyrie calls Jeremy 'Merry' *After the hobbit, he hates it, so she still does it*



  * They both have matching black heart tattoos, Jeremy's is on his neck, between his collar bones, Valkyrie's is on her middle finger.



  * Sometime's Valkyrie will paint her nails orange and purple, Jeremy always laughs and teases her about it.



  * Jeremy (Once and only once) Referred to Valkyrie as his 'Rimmy Bitch.' He didn't walk straight for a week.




	8. A stranger in a strange land *Clover x Fiona*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Fiona get to know each other at a Fakes party.

Even out on the balcony the music was deafening, Clover leans over the railing and sips her beer, she was surrounded by people she didn't know and Constance had left with Ryan barely an hour into the party.

"You okay, Hun?" 

A woman leans against the railing next to her, she's wearing a rainbow romper and gold heels, Just like the rest of the Fakes, she's colourful and loud.

"Yeah." Clover sips her beer "Just...wow its loud in there."

"I feel that." The woman laughs "Geoff has started to sing, that ain't good for anyone's health."

Clover laughs, not really sure who Geoff is.

"I haven't seen you around before." The woman observes.

"I'm new here...I'm a friend of Connie's."

"I could've guessed you weren't from around here with the accent.." The woman extends a hand, she has long pink glittery nails "I'm Fiona."

"Clover." She shakes Fiona's hand

"Ah cute nickname, because you're Irish?"

Clover feels her cheeks burn "No...Its my birth name."

"Thats even cuter!" 

Clover is thankful of the low light, because she's sure her face is as red as a tomato. 

"My nicknames Lucky..Which makes things worse."

"Shut up thats adorable, your name is _Clover_ I'd love to be named after a plant."

Judging by her ramblings, Fiona has had some drink, but then again, Its a party.

"Look....Imma head back inside, if you wanna come dance with me, don't be shy."

And with a wink Fiona disappears back inside.

Clover feels flustered, was that wink just because she's drunk or was it code for something else?

_Dance._

S _he means like actually dancing right? Not like the horizontal tango?_

_This is Los Santos, no one gives a shit about your sexuality, Jackie is pretty out and proud with her love of women._

_Three lesbians in the same apartment? Thats very unlikely._

_But is it?_

Clover sighs and sips from her beer again, cursing as she gets just foam. 

_I'm in a new place, I can be whoever I want._

_Maybe I will dance with Fiona and see how things go._

Clover returns to the party with a slight confidence to her walk.


	9. Ryan and Constance fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff about the cutest pair of killers in Los Santos.

  * Ryan calls Constance 'Pinky'



  * She calls him Skulls.



  * Constance is the one who convinced for Ryan to go blond.



  * Ryan's very protective.



  * Constance hates it, because she's a infamous Hit woman _Ryan._



  * Constance is the little spoon.



  * Ryan hums when her to sleep when she can't sleep.




	10. Blood. *Ryan X Connie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have a mild blood kink, no you can't stop me.

As soon as we're back in the apartment, Ryan's lips are on mine, his hands tearing at my clothes.

I can taste the fresh blood oozing from his split lip, he doesn't seem to mind as my tongue explores the soft flesh.

My hands go up to his hair, pulling at the knots caused from sweat and being shoved inside his mask.

"Fuck." He groans, pulling down my jeans and panties, he puts his hands under my bare ass and picks me up.

All air is let out of my body as he slams me into the wall, I hook my legs around his hips, he fumbles to undo his belt.

I move my lips to his neck and run my teeth along his skin, He enters me in one thrust and I moan.

I yank on his hair and he lets out a small growl 

"Babe you know what that does to me." He whispers, his voice low.

"Which is why I'm doing it."

He digs his nails into my hips, I inhale sharply and smirk.

"That the best you've got?" I move my mouth to his ear, moving him closer to me in the process "Vagabond?"

"Oh Pinky.." He moves up his hands, grabbing the hem of my shirt, he pulls it off. "Don't tempt me."

"Why?" I tug at his hair again "Whatta you gonna do?"

He runs his nails across the skin of my stomach, just enough to break the skin and leave long, pink scratches. 

I smirk again and press my lips to his, tasting the warm blood coming from his lip again.

Is there anything more personal than blood? 


	11. Maybe I'm the monster. *Ryan x Connie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hard angst, brought to you because I love to suffer.

Maybe he was a monster.

He had been lying to himself those past few months with Connie.

How could anyone like him deserve happiness? 

She had turned to the life of crime and blood because she had no other choice, she was a victim, as much as she’d hate to hear those words come from his mouth.

But he did it because it  _ felt good.  _ It made him feel powerful, the one in charge.

And it stopped the voice in his head.

_ The fucking voice.  _

_ Always wanting more blood, more death. _

So how come she was the one locked in a cell while he was roaming around as free as a bird?

Okay it was only two years, Gus had made some deals, lied about some details.

But two years locked away.

Prison changes a person, would she be strong enough?

She was strong enough to deal with any other prisoners who tried to rough her up, he knew that. He didn’t doubt her physical strength.

But mentally would she be okay?

Who would talk her out of her self destructive moments?

Hold her as she cried from the demons in her nightmares?

He should have protected her, made sure she didn’t get caught in the first place, he owed her as much.

But he’d let them get to her, he had failed.

Would prison make her see that he really was a man undeserving on someone like her? 

Would they change her, make her realise the life she led was one with only one end, and she’d have a change of heart and become a model citizen? 

What if she didn’t want her old life back? 

Would he fit into her new life?


End file.
